


Oh the Things

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Diego catches Luther





	Oh the Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank Werelocked in the Kliego discord for betaing every fic I write and for this one ans helping me out!

It's the sounds that drew Diego to the room. For one, It was the dead of night and no one should be up at this hour and two, he knows moans when he hears them. the moans led him to Luther's room, getting louder and louder and his heart leapt in his chest when he pushed the door slightly open. 

 

On the bed was Luther, naked and Diego could see the full extent of what had occurred with his transformation. 

 

Diego didn't care. 

 

No. 

 

His eyes had fallen to Luther's hand around his cock, the size of it must have been affected by the experiments from the experiments because there was no way that it could be that large, nothing in the world was that size. 

 

“Fuck.” Luther moaned. “Yeah. That's it, God you're so tight.” 

 

Diego felt himself harden, a hand over his jeans. 

 

He could only think that he was talking about Allison. Everyone with eyes knew how they felt about each other. Even so, Diego wanted to pretend it was him that Luther was picturing

 

“Mmm. God want to fill you with my come, make you see stars.” 

 

Diego slipped a hand inside of his pants and leaned a little against the wall, making sure to keep an eye on Luther. 

 

Diego began to stroke his cock,trying to match Luther. 

 

“Yeah baby. Wanna see you clenched around my dick. Take it like the whore that you are.” 

 

And wow, Diego didn't know that Luther used words like that. Words that made Diego harder than he already was. 

 

Diego peeked inside the room, watched as Luther pulled out a fleshlight and began fucking into it as fast as he could. 

 

“Yeah that's it. Scream my name. Tell me that you want it, Diego. Be my bitch.” 

 

Diego stilled. His eyes widened at his name being called. He was the one that Luther was thinking about, about fucking him roughly and calling him names. 

 

“Such a little slut. Take any and every cock that comes your way. I see the way you look at Klaus. Maybe we should invite him and have him fuck you too.” 

 

The thought sent a shiver up Diego's spine. He resumed his movements, almost ready to come. 

 

“Fuck. Fuck. I'm gonna come.” Luther shouted. He slipped out of the pillows and dropped back against the bed. His strokes increased, going faster and Diego followed until both of them were coming. 

 

Diego knocked his head against the wall, catching his breath. He pushed a hand towards his mouth to stifle the sounds that he was making. 

 

So Luther had thoughts of fucking him, calling him names and Diego wanted nothing more than to make that a reality. 

 

“I know you're there Diego.” Luther's voice rang out. “I knew that you would stop by you heard my moans.” 

 

Diego walked into the room, his cock still out and he still was heaving a little. 

 

“Did you now? You set this up?” 

 

“It was only a matter of time. I saw the way that you looked at me. I'm surprised you never caught me looking the same way at you Thought it was time to do something about it.” 

 

Diego sat down on the bed, his eyes roamed over Luther. 

 

“Don't look at my chest.” 

 

Luther reached for a sheet only to have Diego pull it back. 

 

“I don't care about that. Doesn't take away from the kind of person that you are and won't make me stop wanting you to wanting you to fuck me deep and hard.” 

 

Diego placed a hand on Luther's chest, running his hands over the fur, until he reached his nipples. “I really want you to fuck me.” 

 

Luther wrapped an arm around Diego's waist and pulled him closer to him. Diego felt the hotness of his breath on his cheek. 

 

“Not tonight. Birthday's coming up. How about I fuck you good and hard as a present? And in turn, you make sure I get the best orgasm of my life?” 

 

Diego felt himself get hard again at the thought of being fucked by Luther. 

 

“O--okay.” He stuttered, his breath hitched, his hands reached towards Luther's dick. 

 

Their birthday was only in a few days. 

  
  



End file.
